Help My Heart
by wisegirlindisguise
Summary: Annabeth notices when Percy begins to act strange. She ends up finding something she never expected. A total Percabeth story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the summer after the war against the Titans. Annabeth notices that Percy isn't acting like normal Perseus Jackson. There is a story behind it. So help a girl out! This is my first fanfiction ever.

* * *

**

The golden look of the sky echoed in his eyes as I tried to understand what he was thinking about. No matter how many days I spent times with this boy he bewildered my every thought. Everyone said, "Annabeth, you are so wise." And "Annabeth, nothing can get past you." This person's every emotion got past me and I no longer knew how to handle it.

He had gotten really quiet lately. He wouldn't look me directly in the eye, and he always seemed like he had something on his mind. I would spar with him, winning as always, it would seem like his mind is somewhere else. Even when we were kissing you could tell he wasn't all there.

I held his hand walking everywhere, and I would rub his arm when he got to quiet. I mean really, who ever heard of a quiet Percy Jackson? No one, until now. He seemed completely different since the war as if the whole "You can be a god" thing had completely changed him.

Post dramatic stress is what I had convinced myself of a couple weeks ago, but then I figured demigods wouldn't typically get that. Plus, he never had bad dreams about the past or even flashbacks. Stumped was my diagnosis for myself. I had no idea in anyway what was going on.

"Percy, please just look at me." I finally begged sick of the silence.

"Hmm?" he mumbled. "Oh, yeah, you are completely right." He looked toward me giving me a thumb's up with his free hand while the other was occupied by my own.

"We haven't said a word all day Seaweed Brain." I got up and shook off his hand getting ready to storm off.

But, before I could stomp of he grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them to my side. He pulled me back over to him and onto his lap. "I'm sorry." He whispered when his lips were at my ear. "My mind is in other places." The way he said it left the tickle of his breath lingering in my ear.

"Tell me where it…" I lingered off to the fact he was kissing my neck. I tried to push him away, but I couldn't seem to summon the energy. "Seaweed Brain, I don't want you to avoid your problems like this."

"Avoiding?" he questioned into my shoulder. My tank top strap had already fallen down around my arm. "I wouldn't try to avoid your questions." He kissed the base of my neck again as I tried to gain some kind of mental control over the mush that used to be my mind.

"You're avoiding them right now." I muttered with as much intelligence I had left.

"Aw come on." He said looking into my eyes with pleading eyes. "You have to give me some credit."

"For what? Distracting the leader of the Athena cabin? Oh because I am supposed to have it all together all the time?" I said finally able to push myself away from him.

Now on my feet I pulled my shirt strap back into black and straightened my shorts a little. I crossed my arms across my chest and stay focused on his forehead, not his eyes. Part of being the son of the Sea God, his eyes were as deep as the ocean. I got drowned in them everyday.

"No, for all the years I waited to finally admit that I… cared about you." There is was avoiding feelings and whatever else was going on.

"Tell me" I demanded.

He stared at me deliberately purposefully trying to smother me with his eye depth. "That I… adore you?" He wondered.

"No," I huffed, "I can yell at you about that some other time." I dismissed it with my hand and continued. "I mean, where did your Seaweed Brain leak out this time, so I can go scoop it up into doggy bag for you?"

"Annabeth," he got up from his seat on a piece of drift wood and pressed his forehead to mine while rubbing my arms. "nothing serious is going on." He kissed me nose, then my cheek, and then my lips. Once again my brain went to a nacho cheese consistency. He continued to kiss me and started to say something when he got the chance, "My father just wants, uh," I cut him off again with my lips. "to, uh,"

"Oh, shut up. We can talk about this tomorrow." I finally said, when I didn't want to hear it anymore.

He took his seat back on the piece of drift wood and we continued on from there. I kept my arms locked around his neck. He kept his hand on my waist. Above the waist rule, posted by my mother. His father truly didn't seem to care.

The subject lingered in my mind somewhere in the ooey-gooey consistency. I didn't remember it the rest of that day. I didn't see how anybody could. Percy was a perfect kisser. He always gave me the kind of kisses that made me jittery and nervous. They sent sparks every where with each opening and closing of his mouth on mine.

When we were done, I pulled a compact from my pocket fixed my face as much as possible. I had gotten used to carrying the compact about three months after the war when Percy and I finally stopped ignoring our… care for each other. I had to look presentable after Percy and I had been alone. Don't worry we don't do anything that would leave us to shame.

The fact is, I don't think anybody but my mom and Chiron would mind if anything did happen. It seemed as if the camp had been waiting for us to finally get over our pride. Ok, it didn't seem, one of my brothers had told me flat out. I know, I know, how rude, right? I totally agreed with him and so did the rest of the lunch pavilion when he practically screamed at me from one end of the table to the other. My face was red for two weeks. Oh, and Percy was pink; he was so unemotional sometimes.

I'm rambling; my bad. Anyway, Percy took me back to my cabin and I got a lot of bull from all the guys and gossip central was my cabin. I walked in; gossip went out. Sigh. It was part of my life now.

Lights out in the cabin for the night. It was then I realized I had never let Percy finish our conversation.

The sun was rising and left piercing gold rays cutting through the sky. I opened the blinds to the girls' floor of my cabin and they woke up immediately. I sent my fellow comrade Jason who was up at 5:30 every morning. He woke up every guy down stairs. From upstairs I could hear coffee cups clanging in the older boys' room and some dragging feet in the younger boys' room. My girls up stairs on the other hand were dressed and looking at some plans from the night before.

Since I was in charge of inspection today I checked the girl's half of the cabin and then yelled down stairs, "Ready or not, here I come." The scramble of shuffling feet got louder and drawers slammed.

Once I was done with the check I gave it a total four out of five. The only problem, the boys' bathroom. I never went in there scared of what I might find. I knew it was dirty. Jason had tried lying once. It earned him one round in the arena, bruises, and a twisted ankle. I won that battle. But, please it wasn't me in the fight. I sent Percy in because he couldn't get hurt. I was a lot of fun to watch. Jason never lied to me again.

I got my cabin out to their first activity which we happened to share with the Poseidon cabin. We all headed for the Arena to get a lesson from Percy Jackson.

Two others had joined the Poseidon cabin and I hadn't gotten to know them very well. Julia, the pretty little brunette that was eleven now, and Randy, the rather large African American boy who had taken the initiative of being better then Clarisse at wrestling. Now that was hard to accomplish. He scared me frankly.

My instructor awaited us with the rest of his cabin flanking him. Randy was lifeless, while little Julia was watching a small butterfly flutter through the air. It wasn't a tough bunch. Percy however had a fierce look on his face with his arms crossed toughly across his chest.

I approached him just as fierce and stared him down. Or up considering he was taller then me. We stayed tough faced for a while until a smile cracked through his façade. His hands fluttered down to my hips. I pushed them away and stepped back toward my cabin.

"We're supposed to learn something." I told him. "I don't know if Seaweed Brain can do it though. How about you guys?" I asked turning around to face my cabin.

"Let's learn how to distract your opponent," he said coming behind me while I still faced my brothers and sisters. He said something else as soon as he had a hold around my waist, "when she is extremely attracted to you." He swung be back up off my feet and pulled me into his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, get a room so we can actually get something done." Jason yelled so politely from somewhere in the crowd. Now, I'm wondering; can you hear the sarcasm in my voice? Good.

"Fine" Percy complained setting me back on my feet.

I stumbled getting my feet back in the right place to support myself and then faced Percy again. He pulled out his sword and motioned little Julia forward. She pulled a celestial bronze sword that was a bit smaller, but seemed perfectly balance for the little girl.

"Today we just spar, but I would like you all to practice disarming if possible." He looked over at Randy with a slight twinge of disappointment on his face. "If your sword is knocked to the center of another fight, DON'T knock anyone unconscious to get it."

"I try my hardest man. I'll keep it tuned down. I'll only hurt with a blade, promise." Randy's voice was deep and soothing, but you know I wasn't much for all that stuff. I liked my Seaweed Brain.

"Pair up" Percy projected over the crowd.

I attempted to pair up with Percy, but he had already conveniently started working with Julia. He was avoiding it again. He knew I could interrogate while fighting. Jason paired up with me because it seemed like my mood had radiated and he was the only one brave enough to approach.

As we fought I mumbled about how Percy had kelp for brains, and a bunch of other Greek curse words. I had such a mouth going that Jason told me to keep it down since we had younger campers hanging around.

I heard a couple of "good job"s, and "way to go"s come from Percy as he and Julia sparred. I heard applaud a little and it occurred to me that he must have lost his weapon. It was a couple feet away still sliding a bit.

I told Jason to go spar with Julia as I walked over to Riptide. I stepped on the blade and kept my foot there until the Kelp for Brains showed up for himself. He pulled on the handle as if just trying to avoid the inevitable. He kept his head down staring at the handle as if he had never seen it before.

I leaned down next to his ear and whispered, "Drop something?"

He finally looked me in the eyes excepting the fact he was done. "Hey Annabeth." He muttered sheepishly.

"We need to talk, now." I grabbed his sword and carried it at my side all the way to the bathroom hall of the arena.

I handed him his sword and he put it away like a good Seaweed Brain. I pushed him back up against the wall, but with no affection. I had my dagger out and pressed to his neck.

"No escaping or distractions?" He asked.

"Only thing escaping is the answers to my questions from your lips." I said. I knew I wouldn't kill him, but scaring someone never hurt anyone important.

"Well, I guess I'll answer then, so I can get back to my class." He said as if there was no dagger to his neck. I guess it technically didn't matter I couldn't hurt him, stupid river Styx.

"Fine, no dagger," I dropped it into my holster and continued, "no answers no kisses." I sounded like a little kid, but his face fell.

"Gods ok, I'll answer your questions." He said a bit louder and aggressive.

"I only have one question."

"Ask away." He looked completely defeated. He hated when I had total control.

I checked the hall once more before I moved a bit closer to whisper in his ear, "Why have you been so out of it?"

"My father," he stayed quiet for a bit and then continued, "he wants me to, uh, take place of one of my brothers."

"That's all? Didn't you take place of all his sons when you were the only one?"

"Haha, yea" He got real quiet and just looked at me for a bit. But, there was something in his look. "Kiss?" he wondered.

"That's not all is it?"

"If it is, do I finally get a kiss? I haven't had one all day." He said as if he was so deprived of all the goods in life.

"Percy, you don't have to tell me the rest." I said lovingly. I moved a little bit closer inching our bodies closer together.

"Great" he said moving closer to me. He brushed my haired behind my ears getting ready to lean in and kiss me.

"Yea," I mumbled almost into his shoulder. I shoved him back against the wall and he tried to reach for my hips to pull me in. "Until I hear the rest. You get nothing." I stuck my tongue out at him like a child and headed back out toward the arena.

* * *

**So what do you think? i have the rest of story done completed. But, i need your review. Like i said its my first and i need constructive critisism to help me out. **

**Disclamer: I do not own these characters only the idea of the situation.  
**


	2. Normal Moment for Once in My Life

**I did get one comment on Percy being OOC and that is to be expect. Annabeth may become OOC later as well. But, the only reason is because i have written a complete 227 page book that creates Percy's half-sister from her point of view and I am used to her point of view and how she sees people. Thanks to all the people who comment i got some great critisism. **

**You earned the next chapter! Love you guys!

* * *

  
**

Percy came out of the bathroom hallway minutes later trying to sort through his thoughts. I circled in an out between my campers giving pointers. I even help Randy a bit, but I think that was more of a jealousy angle I was trying to work. It worked. Randy got a stern look from Percy and then a hand motion that said "You, me, sparring, now." Randy got quite a tough match there.

Jason walked up to me keeping a close eye on the sparring match that already had Randy sweating bullets. I watched as Randy tried to fight back, but Percy practically had him on his knees. I couldn't help but notice the way his muscles glinted in the sun covered in a tiny layer of sweat. Perfection.

The fierce look in his eye scared me, but I had seen it before. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and pull me into a long loving kiss. Jason elbowed me "accidently" as he came back for a stab. "Ouch" I muttered not really noticing.

Randy stumbled away from the sparring match over to the water cooler. The others took that as break time and stopped their matches. Percy walked over to the cooler and got a cup of water from Julia. He drank about half and then poured the rest on top of his head.

I watched as he straightened up and sat down on a bench a bit away from the thirsty group. He gave me one of those looks that said, "Who can last longer?"

"I will" I mouthed to him.

He made kissy faces at me and I felt like I should have walked over and stabbed him in the head with my dagger with an attempt to deflate that huge head of his. Stupid hero boys think they're all that. To bad this one was.

He was nice in a way that makes you want to be right there in the glow of his smile. He was deep; even though I gave him a lot of bull, he truly was someone you could go to for help. He was wise in his own special air-headed way. He was handsome that was for sure. Ever since we had started going out the gym had turned into his favorite weekend spot other then sneaking into my dormitory. My roommates thought it was so dangerous. As seniors in high school this coming school year it would be fun. My mom knew; if she approved was one of those questions you are glad aren't answered.

Our sword lesson, if that's what you want to call it ended with me disarming Jason and sending his sword up to the second row of the stadium seats. We filed out in our cabins and Percy tried to stop me on the way out so we could talk privately, but I ignored him.

Hey, I wasn't trying to be evil, but with him you had to come up with different things to get what you wanted since you couldn't just slit his throat. His cabin struggled to catch up with him as he stayed right on the flanks of my cabin.

"Annabeth, come on lets talk about this." He shouted over my brothers and sisters reaching me.

"I only want to talk about one thing Perseus Jackson." I said it as if there was no relationship except for business partners. It's harder then it sounds.

"Very well Annabeth Chase. But, I am not coming to you wise girl you have to come to me." His voice faded out a bit as he stopped and waited for me to realize he was being serious.

But, as soon as he had called me wise girl I had stopped in my tracks. My cabin split around me walking back into their cabin. Randy and little Julia headed back toward the Poseidon cabin. Julia was skipping; Randy was limping.

I was spun around by rough callused swordsman hands. His hands clamped down on my upper arm as he stared at me trying to see if I were being serious. I could tell he was really trying because he got that little crinkles between his brows that always made me giggle.

I smile fought at the edge of my lips, but I kept it back.

"Come one Annie." There it was; that sweet little nickname he only used when he was either really sorry, or trying to get his way. Predictable little Percy.

"No, I told you the deal. No information no affection." I said curtly.

"Please, Annie, I just don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" I rolled my eyes and released my arms from his grasp. "The only thing hurting me is you keeping secrets from me."

"This will hurt worse I promise." He said hanging his head a bit.

"Percy," I said lifting his head with my index finger to look me in the eyes. "know that I love you," There I said it. "but this can't work if you won't trust me to know things like this."

"Ok," he said removing my hand from under his chin and twining his fingers between mine like perfect puzzle pieces. "my father wanted me to take the place of his son."

"We got to that part." My eyes said move on; what's next.

"He wants me to take place of his son who was killed in war."

"There were no sons of Poseidon killed in the war. Believe me I would know." I said looking at him again.

"No Annabeth." His voice was stern for split second and then softened again, "He had a son down at his castle with him, the heir to his throne." I still didn't quite understand. I probably looked like an idiot. "Annabeth," he grabbed my face between his hands holding it there. "he wants me to beimmortal. He wants me to go live with him."

"Oh" is all could get out. I wasn't sure what to say.

He just looked at my eyes trying to read me, but I wasn't one for being like an open book, especially, when I was having a bad day. "Annabeth?" he asked. Just staring.

"I need to, uh, get ready for today's brunch." I turned away not sure what to say after he dropped his hands from my face.

Jason had everyone going for me as I grabbed my pillow and stared at the wall. I bet no one had ever noticed that there were pictures in the grains of the ceiling. Jason came up and sat down next to me as if it didn't need to be explained it was just pain.

Now no one knows because we kept it between us, but Jason and I are full brother and sister twins. But, we got separated when I ran away. He came later just before the war. Lucky him, right?

He opened his arms as an open invitation. I buried my face in his chest and just started to cry. He rubbed my back tenderly as I ruined his shirt. I hoped I had put on waterproof eyeliner.

"He is going to leave me… just like everyone else in my life. Except for you Jason." I sobbed into his collar.

Footsteps trampled up the stairs until they were at the top stopping in their tracks at the sight of me crying. "Annabeth?" Lexi. "You, uh, have a visitor down stairs."

Jason said automatically, "Don't you see Lexi, she isn't in the…"

"No, I'm fine." I said whipping the tears from under my eyes.

"Ok" Lexi said skipping back down the stairs. The silly perky new comer all ways happy until reality hits.

Larger deliberate foot steps made their way up the stairs. Jason stood and it made me think the visitor was important. I looked up and there he was. It was the Seaweed Brain himself. But he was different. He had a on a collared shirt and a jacket. No, not his ratty nasty black one, but I nice navy blue sports jacket. It was one that you would use for special occasions.

"I was thinking. Its time you met the parents." He said as if we were engaged. "My mom is having a nice dinner party and I got a new car waiting on the curb. Do you want to come?" he wondered holding up a garment bag. "Don't worry, my mom picked it out."

I giggled a bit, but I got up and took the garment back and my makeup bag to the bathroom. "How long have you been planning this?" I shouted out to him.

"Uh, since camp started actually, I hadn't gotten the news yet." He bellowed back.

I mumbled another intelligent sounding, "Oh" quietly to myself. The dress was a beautiful pink dress. It cut just above the knee and had a nicely cut waist. It fit perfectly. How did he know?

"Aphrodite helped with the dress some too." Percy bellowed once more. It made more sense then.

I made my eye shadow a bit darker and fixed some smeared eyeliner. I looked pretty good for a girl who had been crying five minutes ago. I twirled each curl a bit to make it a bit deeper of a curl and then decided it was time to step out.

"You look… wow" He stuttered.

"That's real intelligent and deep there Seaweed Brain."

"Sorry, my brain isn't… wow."

"So, Percy why are we leaving so early for a dinner party?" I wondered.

"Well," he said still staring at me in my new dress. "my mom wants us to get there early so we can all visit with her and Paul. And, well, my mom decided to move on me. It's a house warming party with like four other people."

"Great" I said still recovering from the crying.

"We can go out if you want." He said suddenly aware of my halfhearted excitement.

"No, no, but, you said the parents. Is your father going to be there?"

"Yes, he is going to be their. I got an Iris message from him this morning." He said realizing the problem.

"It's all good." I said. "Let's just go."

He led me out of the cabin's back door and through the trees. I realized too late that I was barefoot as we ran through the trees toward the boundaries. The border came near and there was a group of harpies circled around the car. Percy continued to approach it. I slowed down knowing that harpies would have no problem with breaking our necks and then eating us.

"Thanks ladies" Percy said politely and then dropped a couple of golden drachmas into the leader's hand. They scattered into the woods almost instantly as I got closer.

The car was nice. A luxury car no doubt. A racing blue covered the body of a Toyota FT-HS Hybrid. Ok, so I know a little bit about cars. I did my time with the mechanics of designing considering that was Jason's favorite studies. This car was in his top five. I hopped into the passenger side and sat down a bit more relax then before. There were a pair of silver heels on the floor board where me feet were and I slipped them on.

"Aphrodite picked those out. My mom and Aphrodite think I am in capable of the dress to shoe ratio. I think that's what they call it." He said sliding into the driver's seat.

The engine roared to life and I jumped a little. A chuckle hidden by a cough came from Percy and he got a punch in the arm. He pulled off the curb and I saw Chiron canter up to the boundaries as we vanished from out of sight. Chiron ran next to us until the woods ended and he had to go back.

Percy's hand reached across the center console and pulled my hand from my side. I let him pull my hand into his, but I didn't say anything. His hand that was on the steering wheel was very precise as we wined our way out of the state.

"Ok, now it's your turn. Please talk" Percy begged as we drove past the state line of Pennsylvania.

"How long is the drive?" I wondered not really caring. Truth be told, it was nice to get away from camp.

"Eight hours, with my driving style I cut half an hour off." He said as if it was one of those questions that meant something.

I slipped the heels off my feet and pulled my legs up to my body. I tilted my head downward and pretend I was really interested in my dresses hem line. The road ahead was long and boring, and so far it seemed as if the silence would make it that much longer.

"Hey mom," I heard Percy say. I hadn't even realized his phone had ringed when I looked up. He had a nice looking phone pressed to his ear talking. It was then I also realized that he had let go of my hand. I was losing it. "No, we are on our way right now. We left at ten…. Yeah, we will get there about six… No, I'm not driving recklessly… Of course she is with me… He what?" A worried tone filled his voice as he asked as if the person that was referred to as _he_ was going to get it. "No, I'm still coming… I miss you too… Yea, love you too, bye." He clicked the phone off and placed it back in his pocket.

"What was that?" I asked worried considering his knuckles were turning white from his tight grip on the wheel.

"Nothing" he said curtly.

"Oh come on Percy" I said reaching over to touch his arm.

He looked over at me and then seemed to relax a little. "My dad paid my mom a visit. She knows everything." I knew what it meant immediately and sunk back into my chair. "Please, don't do this to me now. I need your help getting through this."

"Ok" I said taking hold of his hand again.

His hands were in a cold sweat. I put my other hand on top of his and leaned my head on top of his shoulder. He turned my way a bit and kissed the top of my head. He hit the accelerator a little and we took off escaping a lady that was riding our bumper.

"You know I still haven't gotten a good kiss from you all day." He complained while zooming in and out of traffic.

"That's your fault. All you had to do was tell me yesterday." I pointed out.

"You wouldn't let me finish yesterday!" He said with an appalled tone. I blushed a little and hoped he wouldn't see, but of course he did. "Saw that, cars have rearview mirrors remember."

"You are supposed to position those so you can see the cars behind you!" I said trying to get the attention away from me.

"I have two other mirrors. Plus, I got distracted trying to fix the last one."

Blush

He chuckled a bit to himself. I reached up and turned the rearview mirror so that I could see his eyes. He had lines right next to his eyes which meant he was smiling. The car slowed a bit as he realized why I had moved the rearview mirror and he moved it back to facing me.

"Why?" I wondered pleadingly.

"Hey, you can see me while I'm driving. I can't see you. The mirror is all I've got."

Blush

"I love when your cheeks turn pink. It reminds me oh those flowers I gave you on Valentine's Day."

"The pink roses or your _two lips_?" I wondered. That had been a good Valentine's Day.

"The roses" he assured me.

I kind of nodded, but I was beginning to doze off.

"Take a nap. Time will pass faster if you do." He said taking his hand away from mine and wrapping it around me. I used his side as a pillow and his arm was my blanket. I eventually dozed off completely at comfort.

* * *

**HEY remember i already have the rest of the story prepared! so if i get enough comments i shall post again tonight or later today! so review review!**


	3. Dinner Goes to the Gods

**This lovely chapter is short. But i love it! I tried to catch mistake i did. And yes i did spell all names correctly. Sorry about grammar mistakes last time, but sometimes i do those for my writing style! thanks for all my readers. Emails were overloading my inbox. Love you guys. :)

* * *

**

Personally, as head of a cabin I never considered just taking a few minutes to myself. It was always the cabin, or Percy, the cabin, and me. I never considered the fact that I needed personal time during the summer. That drive put it all in perspective.

I napped, woke up, and we talked, but not about camp or Percy, or our parents. But, we talked about me. We talked about what I was feeling and I liked it. We never strayed near the new subject about a certain son of Poseidon and being the heir to the throne.

We went on and on about different subject. One in particular subject that had me talking for two to three hours. My remodeling of Olympus. I was keeping the original layout because it worked so well. Plus, the architecture would be close to the original, but with modern blemishes I guess you could call them. My mom had already seen every single blue print to all the individual building and right now they were working on the godlings town.

Percy nodded and said yes when it was appropriate and pretended he knew exactly what I was talking about. I went into how I was going to melt down white marble and bronze to create shining columns of the palace its self.

I kept going; I was on a roll, until we turned onto a different road. It was gravel and I could tell by the way the wheels rolled over it. There was a For Sale sign that was posted over with a sign the said Sold. The new house of Mr. and Mrs. Blofis.

The house was older fashioned on a river. Over course it had to be near water. Percy needed it if was going to continue to live with them through senior year. There was a waterfall in the back with a large deck that was over it. The house had lower level that looked like it could be a wine cellar. There were two other floors above the river level.

It was around six and Mrs. Blofis was waiting on the steps for us with a newly born baby wrapped in her arms. The man of the house was obviously out back on the grill fixing steaks. My stomach rumbled as I realized how hungry I was.

Percy parked and came around to my side to open the door. I strapped on the silver heels quickly careful not to mess up the interior of his car. I stepped out the car and hooked my arm through his and we headed toward the steps.

"Mom, how is little Jessica doing?" Percy shouted up the stairs. Paul came out the front door and put an arm around Sally's shoulders.

"She is doing fine. With a hero for a brother, she'll have a great influence." Percy's mom smiled kindly toward her son and then switched over to me. "Annabeth, you look great."

"She always does." Percy said for the first time in a while with his whole heart.

I pulled my self a bit closer as I attempted to climb the stairs in my heels. I had never really been good with heels. To me they looked like impractical death traps. But, I found out a couple years back that guys think they make your butt look good or something like that.

"You guys should come in." Paul said as he motioned us in.

We steadily made our way inside and I was impressed with the inner design. The high ceiling was an understatement the whole family room was two stories. There was a porch inside that led from the master bedroom. There were large gold looking drapes that hung from the ceiling and reach the ground. There was an attached open kitchen with marble counter tops and a sitting bar top to the side of the room. There were tan couches with blue throw pillows. It was a classic style with a modern twist, just like what I was trying to do with Olympus.

_Ding! Dong!_ The front door bell rang out. Percy ran to the door as if he was a little kid running to catch Santa. The door clicked open and then closed. A lock slid into place and Percy reentered the room. Close behind him was Poseidon.

"Annabeth, you know my father." Percy said bowing quickly to his father and returning to my side. I curtsied politely and then stood tall.

"Poseidon" I greeted nodding.

"Good to see you dear. I hope my son has treated you well." He looked me over and I felt a little self-conscious. "You look ravishing." He said as he took my hand and twirled me around. After he was done I slipped over away from him and into the hold of Percy's arms. I had always hated when gods had looked me over. It made me feel useless.

"I think you are making the girl uncomfortable." Paul said bowing a little to the god of the sea.

"Not his intentions; I'm sure." Sally said going up to give Poseidon a greeting hug. Paul held the baby and didn't look too comfortable about it.

The door bell sounded again and Sally went to go get it. She unlocked the door and some evening air rushed in from the doorway.

I heard little sounds of clapping right before I heard Sally say, "Oh I am so glad that you guys were able to come. I didn't know if you would, considering we just met at parent teacher night."

I wondered who it was, but I didn't really care. Paul motioned for us to head toward the dining room and we shuffle in there. We sat by who we wanted to; Paul sat on one end and Poseidon the other. No not awkward at all. Percy was going to sit between me and his mother while the other guest would sit on the other side.

Sally walked in; wait is it weird for your boyfriend's mom to be on first name bases with you? Never mind, anyway Sally took her seat and the other guest filed in.

"Oh gods" Percy muttered next to me as Nico Di' Angelo took the seat across from us. Hades took the seat next to him holding a motor cycle helmet to his side that he placed on the ground.

Poseidon's face seemed to harden as he leaned back in his seat not sure what to do with the situation. Percy excused himself and I follow clopping along behind him in my heels. He stomped off the porch and I hooked off my heels so I couldn't hear the clop on the wood.

Percy walked over to the edge and seemed to just stare at the water. He looked Ares red, and for Poseidon's children that was pretty bad. His hands were clamped to the railing in a way that made me feel bad for the wood. I set my hand on top of his affectionately rubbing the base of his fingers.

The moon was already half-way up in the sky. The water's noise from below was soothing. But, with Percy's anger the water moved that much faster. The rocked seemed to be warring down faster from the pressure of the water.

I turned Percy slowly away from the railing to face me. I tucked his unruly hair back behind his ear and put my hand on the side of his face. He leaned into my hand and the gushing water slowed.

"Now can I have a kiss?" he wondered with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Am I punished enough?"

I laughed a little, but I answered. I had to reach a tiny bit, but I was able to reach his lips with my own. Poseidon and Athena joined together. It's what made horse drawn carriages. I really couldn't see how they had ever been enemies. I had completely forgotten the reason in truth.

You know how I said sparks fly when Percy and I were kissing? Well sparks didn't fly. A spout of water shot out right next to us. The water was going to come down on top of us until it seemed to float around us like we were in a bubble. I could feel somebody watching, but I wasn't sure who and I ignored it.

When our lips came apart he held me in a hug. The water fell around us but never hit. My head was rested on his shoulder and his head was on mine.

"I feel much better now." He mumbled into my curls.

"I can tell." I said giggling to my self.

"That was interesting to watch."

"What?" I said not recognizing the voice immediately.

"I didn't say a word." Percy mumbled kissing my neck.

"I did though."

* * *

**Short chapter, but believe me i had gto leave it at this genius cliff hanger my friend figured. Please review and then the next chapter will go up!**


	4. Lets Make the Gods Mad, Shall We?

**Y'all are awesome! Here is the next chapter! **

**Who was watching? Well read on! :)  
**

* * *

"Mom" I shouted running over to hug the goddess.

"Annabeth, you look fantastic. Did you let Aphrodite go shopping for you?" She said it what seemed like true excitement. But, there was something under it.

"Yes, Percy's mom and Aphrodite got it." I gushed. I hadn't seen my mother since right after the war. She hadn't even been to visit Olympus while I was up there.

"The blasted goddess always thinks she is doing well. She probably cursed that dress." Athena roared in frustration.

"What makes you think that?" I wondered, curious myself about the dress now.

"The way _he_ kissed you." My mom said the word _he_ with complete disgust.

When I turned to see if he had heard, he was playing with a rather large catfish in the air. I watched as the bubble of water moved along with the fish. Athena had this look on her face that made me feel like she was analyzing something. Then I noticed it; she stared at him had her hands in fist. She was analyzing every possible way to kill him. Drowning was out. (Sorry, child of Athena thinking things through is my thing.)

"Mom, he has kissed me like that before." I said pushing her back into the house annoyed now.

She looked away from Percy's neck and back at me. "He, what?"

"Athena, good to see you again." Poseidon walked in from the dinning room. "Would you like some steak?" he wondered.

"Don't distract me Fish Man. I am here on business." Athena barely looked away from me not respecting her uncle at all.

"Come Athena." He ordered with the voice of the sea on his side.

"Fine" she spat. She unwillingly stalked his way and was led into the dining room. She seemed to shrink as she took steps until she was about my age in a silver dress.

I stepped back out on the porch and walked sheepishly up to Percy. He set the catfish back in the water and walked my way. He placed his hands on my waist and kissed my neck. My brain was turning into Silly Putty so I had to get out fast.

"Stop!" I demanded half-heartedly.

He continued to kiss me. Percy could hear the defiance to my own orders in my voice and probably thought I was joking.

"Stop." I said again.

He worked his way up my neck and to my lips. There went my brain. Over this short time Percy had changed my weakness. I no longer wished to be the best, knowing I could change it for good. But, now I couldn't help but follow when he kissed me. He had some kind of control over me.

All I knew was that it wasn't Aphrodite's magic. That had been a personal experience I did not want to go back to. So, I made Aphrodite mad once and all of the sudden I was in love with Nico. It was the worst experience of my life. I couldn't even control myself when I was around him. Luckily, Nico could.

"Percy," I finally said and he stopped to listen. "we came here to eat dinner, not suck face."

"Fine" he reluctantly pulled away and grabbed my shoes for me. He slipped my sandal heels onto my feet.

He took my arm like a gentleman and led me back into the dining room. My mother was seated next to Poseidon. It was odd seeing her young. Poseidon was apologizing for his custody arrangement with his ex and how she had hunted him down. Athena had an evil look as we entered as if she knew what had just happened on the porch.

"Are we ok now?" Sally wondered.

"We are fine." I assured her as Percy pulled my chair out and pushed it back in.

"Great, now we can have a real dinner party." Paul announced pulling out the steaks from the kitchen. We passed around the plates taking each a steak. I cut one in half so that I wouldn't look like a total pig and then the plate continued around.

There was an awkward silence that lasted maybe ten minutes. Poseidon, Athena, and Hades cut their meat in perfect little cubes sticking each piece under their tongue along with a nectar drink. Percy's mom always had a stash around just incase. The gods quite enjoyed it.

A baby's cry echoed through the house and Paul jumped up immediately. He exited the room quickly leaving everyone in the mythological group left. Three gods, three demigods, and one seer all sat at the table staring at each other.

"Percy?" Sally wondered getting up and walking over to her son's side. It was then that I realized he was red again. "Percy? Percy, listen to me. Nico said he needed to talk to you."

"What could you possibly need to talk to me about?" Percy backed away from the table pounding his fist down on the table.

"Percy!" I said standing up to calm him down. My mom gave me and evil look and I sat back down.

Nico stood and said calmly, "Percy I think we should take this outside."

Percy stalked off toward the porch again and Nico followed after whispering something to his father. Hades claimed he had to go to the restroom and left sight. Poseidon led Sally to the kitchen as they went to talk about their son.

"Wise choice Annabeth," My mom said rising to full height and the proper age I knew her as.

"No, it wasn't a wise choice." I said getting up from the table pacing the length of the room. "I could have ended it right then, right there.

"I don't believe this you wretched girl." She said moving around to my side of the table.

"I'm the wretched one? You are the one that is holding a fight with me over my life." I screamed into the air once releasing some built up anger block. "What happen to the gods can't interfere? Has that rule just gone to Hades?" I screamed in anger again trying to release my tension again.

"No Annabeth. I am not interfering." She said gently grabbing my arm to stop my crazy pacing.

I ripped my arm from her grasp and asked, "Then what do you call it when you come in to destroy my love life?" I was up at her eye level now considering she was a rather short goddess.

"I… I… I call it protecting you from what no girl wants. I protect you from what Artemis is safe from for the rest of her life. Please Annabeth," she pleaded a tear rolled down from the corner of her eye. The tear was gold like her blood and shimmered in the light of the dinning room. "let me protect you from the thing that has killed women everywhere. Let me save you."

"No Mom, I can handle myself now. I'm almost seventeen. You have to let go." I took hold of her hand and just tried seem like I was mature enough to do it by myself.

She stared at the floor for a bit longer before she vanished before my eyes. I felt it coming, the thing I hated every time it did. Tears began to flood from my eyes when Sally walked back in. Poseidon had left to catch up with his "daughter". I just cried though I couldn't move from my standing position in the center of the dining room.

"May the gods help you child. Percy will make it better; I promise. He has a contagious smile." Sally said. She used the gods' slang so often she didn't sound like a New Yorker she sounded like a half-blood guidance counselor.

"I know." I sniffled.

"We should probably check on him." She stated flatly.

"Probably" I wiped away the tears from my face and took my first step toward the porch.

* * *

**What are Nico and Percy doing? (dramatic pause) (Piano) dun dun daaaaaaaa! **

**I'll post when i get reviews! you guys are awesome! I have gotten some good critisism and some great compliments. LOVE YOU!  
**


	5. Something or Someone is Going to Die!

**Ok, ok, here it is as promised. I had a couple of people yelling at me for it! haha i feel so loved! thanks guys! Read on, there is still more :P**

* * *

"Oh hell no, not your mothers flowers!" Paul shouted from a second story window as Percy threw out shot after shot of icicles toward Nico. I wasn't sure what Paul saw all in general, but I knew he saw a ruined flower bed. Nico had a couple of skeletons behind him that would fall apart and come back every time an icicle hit them.

"Paul, get inside." Sally yelled to her husband. The window clicked into place.

I kept an eye on my boyfriend. His eyes were usually a piercing green, but now they were dark green near black. The waterfalls soothing noise was silent. It was frozen over. I myself was freezing.

"Percy stop!" Sally ran up toward him. I reached out to try and stop her, but she was out of reach and I was in stupid heels. He threw out a hand, but it wasn't to throw another icicle. He slapped his mom with the back of his hand. She flew back a bit and skidded to a stop on the ground.

"Oh Percy," I shook my head in disappointment. I unhooked my shoes and threw one at him. The spike got him in the back of the head, but he didn't flinch. "Seaweed Brain!" I yelled and chucked the next shoe his way. He turned and snatched it out of the air. "I hate acting." I muttered under my breath. "Ouch, gods Percy, watch where those things stray." I said gripping my ankle as I fell to the ground.

He looked puzzled to the fact one would stray so far, but didn't hesitate. "Annie, I didn't mean to hit you." He rushed over to me. Each icicle melted and the water fell from the air. Suddenly, the waterfall came back to life. He picked me up into his arms and cradled me like a small child. "Can I get you anything?" he asked setting me down on a deck chair.

"Can you go get me some ice?" I wondered pitifully.

"Of course" he dashed into the house so I knew I only had seconds.

I sprinted up to Nico and pulled my dagger from a holster strapped to the inside of my thigh. "What'd you tell him?" I demanded holding the dagger in place at his neck.

"Information" He stated quickly.

"I don't have time for games. I played those this morning." I pulled the blade up his neck and shaved off a bit of skin. There was no blood, but it would sting for a while.

"Fine, fine, its Thal…" I dashed back over to the deck chair cradling my ankle as Percy reappeared in the doorway.

Percy bent down to take car of my ankle. I gave Nico a death stare that said, "We aren't done talking." "You know what honey? Do you mind go getting me some ambrosia? I feel a little off." I said aloud and Percy disappeared again.

I hopped back up and chase Nico with my dagger to the edge of the patio. "Finish" I ordered as if I was in charge.

"Thalia, its Thalia; Annabeth; she is missing from the huntresses. And she isn't dead." Percy reappeared in the doorway without time for me to act all so brittle. All he saw was the Annabeth that gets what she wants through force.

"I'm ready to go back to camp now." I spat. I collected my shoes and headed toward the car. The gravel hurt the bottoms of my feet as I went across the driveway, but I ignored it.

Percy stayed a bit longer in the house talking to Nico and his mother. He hugged his mom in the doorway and came out toward the car. He slid into the seat next to me and handed me a pile of clothes that looked like two sets of pajamas.

"What's this?" I said still a little testy from what had just happened inside.

"Pajamas, we are going to go into the city and grab a hotel room. Camp is too far to drive tonight."

"Fine," I muttered looking at my feet. "let's just get out of here."

He fired up the engine and backed out the driveway so fast you would have expected it to be five meters long when in truth it was like half-mile. He hit the accelerated again as soon as we were in the clear and shot down the road.

We got to a hotel with in ten minutes. It stood tall and beautiful. The detail of the whole building was amazing. The over covers were made to look like expensive cloth. There were swirling columns that covered the corner of each side of the hotel building.

"Come Miss Chase, we must check in." Percy acted real sweet as he helped out of the car. It was starting to rain and he had a rather small umbrella to cover both of us. The only reason he used it was to not look suspicious. Imagine if someone walked through the rain with not a drop on them. It would get awkward for the employees. I sat on a newly upholstered couch while Percy argued to get a room without having made a reservation.

He got down on his knees at one point and begged. I giggled a little too loud and they heard me. Percy turned and smiled while the guy at the desk gawked over me. Percy rubbed off his knees as he stood back up and the guy at the desk whispered something in his ear. I tried my hardest to hear what they had to say and failed miserably.

"Come on Annie." Percy motioned me toward him.

I stood and made my way quickly and swiftly to his side. The man at the desk handed a room key to Percy and I expected to get one. You could shoot my luck right then.

"No luggage?" the man wondered.

Percy shook his head and led me toward the elevator.

As the doors opened the guy at the desk mouthed, "Good job man" Percy turned away quickly. He knew I had seen.

"Good job landing me man." I said in a deep voice like an idiot in the elevator.

"Oh, come on, you know I wouldn't do that." He said suddenly interested in the elevator buttons.

"Whatever" I huffed.

"What's wrong?"

"I've had a rough day ok? Get off my back." I snapped.

He didn't speak. That was probably wise on his part. _Ding!_ We were free from the elevator. I stepped out and he followed. He took the lead and led me down the hall to a room on the end. The door lock made a quiet beeping noise and then popped open.

The inside was… small. There was for starts a tiny built on bathroom sink with a sliding door to cover the toilet area. A shower was tucked in next to the sink with a transparent curtain. There was no closet, not that I needed it I only had my dress and pajamas. Then the bed, aw yes the bed, there was one double bed. I just about ripped mine and Percy's pajamas in half.

Percy quickly removed the clothing form my hands and took his pajama pants with him. What no shirt? I didn't see any. I sure prayed to the gods he was wearing an under shirt. He disappeared in the little restroom area and closed the sliding door.

I quickly slipped my pajamas on before he could come out. I had on some flannel pajama pants with a white v-neck, not low-cut. His mom knew to keep extra everything around the house. I bet you somewhere she had extra love lying around waiting for a deserving soul.

Percy came out of the bathroom. He had on a white tank top that was a under shirt I was guessing. He had plaid pants on. I had seen him in his pajamas before considering I had spent weekends at Percy's place. Once again nothing ever happened. Athena had her own oath of abstinence. "Touch My Daughter the Wrong Way and I'll Slice You to Pieces" was her oath of abstinence.

"Percy?" I said approaching him from across the room.

"Hmm?" he faced me questioningly.

"What are you going to choose?" I wondered.

"Annie," not the nickname! "Randy has agreed to take my place down there. He will be heir to the thrown. I would never leave you like that."

Water began to cloud over my vision as I tried to contain my feelings. "I was so stupid tonight." I muttered throwing myself onto the bed and burying my face in a stack of clean pillows.

I felt him sit on the bed next to me. He moved hair away from my ear and then rubbed my back gently. "What makes you say that?" he questioned.

"I was so worried it would happen again. I was so worried I would be left in the dust of what was." I wasn't exactly sure how much he understood, but he seemed to have gotten the gist of it.

"I can't blame you." He muttered to his knees. "You've been left your whole life, but I won't leave you because…. Well, because I… love you." HE SAID IT! Wow I sounded like an Aphrodite daughter.

I looked up from the pillows and he was just looking at me smiling his dumb little smile. "I love you too." I mumbled quietly. The smile grew across his face as well as mine. We didn't get much farther then smiling. We had another thing to discuss. "Romance over…" I sighed.

"In the morning. It's midnight. Goodnight Annabeth." Percy smiled at me once more and then clicked the lights off once I was tucked under the covers.

* * *

**So? what do you think? I like it, nut its my writing so R&R! **


	6. Good Morning to the Sun

**Next chapter! Y'all, once again, are awesome**. **Look for my other project i started. Its is called "Kronos's Captive HELP ME!" i know interesting right. The second chapter is about to go up for that one. I like it. **

* * *

The darkness of my dream didn't last long. I saw Thalia running around in the woods like a crazy dryad. She giggled like crazy hiding behind a tree. Oh, oh, I forgot to tell you. After the war Thalia and I had gotten so close we formed an empathy link.

Someone began to call her name searching. It was a strong male's voice with a heavy southern drawl. He sounded so polite as he ran through the trees. "I must hunt my huntress now must I?" he called. He sounded very polite and the accent seemed to make it that much better.

"Yes, come and find me." Thalia called right back drawing the boy closer. He came into view and looked even sweeter than he sounded. Short chopped off blonde hair that framed a perfect boyish face. Deep gray eyes sat in that face. He was wearing a faux leather jacket and wrangler jeans. A white t-shirt was under it. He looked as if he could be my brother, half-brother of course, but a brother none the less.

He snuck through the woods carrying another jacket on his arm for Thalia.

"Annie, please get up. We have to get back to camp today." Percy begged as I began to roll back into the reality of my own life. "I got you a fresh change of clothes from Wal-mart. Shorts and a t-shirt, get up lazy bum." He ordered while brushing hair away from my face as I finally began to open my eyes.

"What time is it?" I groaned sleepily.

"Almost noon" he answered.

I popped up out of the bed so fast I probably looked like toast popping out the toaster. I grabbed the first plastic bag that had clothes in it and sprinted into the bathroom. I threw on a fitted t-shirt and a pair of colorful shorts. No make-up for today which was no big deal since a barely wore make-up everyday. I rubbed away stray lines of eyeliner and wiped off the over load of smeared eye shadow.

I threw open the door and grabbed my pajamas and dress. I threw those into the plastic bag and went out to meet Percy in the main part of the room. He was sitting on the bed wiping away tears from laughing at me.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I demanded.

"Because you are so worried. We are seventeen. Technically we don't even have to go to camp this year." He finished his little laugh fast and then just looked at me. "Come here" he said waving me toward him.

I started walking toward him until I was just out of reaching distance. He tried to get a hand around my arm but I was just far enough away.

"You think that is going to stop me?" he wondered.

I shrugged. He got up off the side of the bed and stalked my way. He got so close I had to move back a little. I kept having to go backwards until my back was against the wall. He put his hands on the wall making bars of muscle around me. He moved a little closer and now there was nowhere to go.

Now his body was pressed up against mine. He moved his hands off the wall and wrapped his arms around me. His hand rested on my lower back. His forehead was touching mine as he stared into my eyes. You might as well have poured my brain out of my ears because now I was useless. His big sea green eyes were boring into my own. It felt like he was reading my mind taking every secret. I didn't mind.

"I love you" he whispered just as he leaned in more and our lips met.

Now I've got you thinking this moment lasted for a long time and we shared it for minutes, but you're dead wrong.

_Bang! Bang! _"Man, open the door." The guy that had been as the desk last night was yelling. "My boss blew a fuse when he found out I gave you guys a room without reservation."

"Dammit" Percy whispered as he left me there on the wall to answer the door.

The door banged against the wall as Percy angrily opened it. I finally peeled myself away from the wall and headed toward the door. The guy from the desk was sweating like someone who had just run a marathon and was shaking until he saw me.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" he wondered. I must have been giving him my famous death stare.

"No we were… packing." Percy rolled his eyes at the guy as I slipped my hand into his.

"Sorry man, but you guys need to leave." _Ding! _The elevator echoed down the hall. "Now!" the boy shouted. I went in and grabbed the plastic back that had mine and Percy's clothes in. We ran out the door hand in hand toward the stairs. We handed the room key to the guy before we disappeared sprinting down the flights of stairs.

Once we were in the car Percy fired up the engine and pulled out. He started the radio, which happen to be playing love song at the moment. "And now to go along with that loving song lets play something a little different. Percy Jackson pull into the next parking lot." Apollo's voice said right before the next song started, which was _Burning Ring of Fire._ I supposed it was suggested by Apollo himself.

"Oh gods, I wonder what he wants." Percy complained as he turned into a gas station convenience store parking lot. Apollo's red Saturn sat in the space next to us. Apollo was leaned up against it sipping on a Coke with the all so popular Raybans resting on his face.

I hopped out as soon as we were park and walked around to Percy's side of the car. He opened his door and stepped out of the car. My hand fit perfectly into his as we awaited Apollo to say something.

"Hey little cousin" Apollo said greeting Percy. "Annabeth" he nodded in my direction and I did the same.

I had never had much respect for the sun god. He never seemed serious. That was ok sometimes, but would you always expect the sun to rise if you had him controlling. I sure as Hades didn't. If I actually timed it, it would most likely be late at least one day a week.

"Hey Apollo, it's good to see you again." Percy stepped forward and shook his hand. I don't know why, but it seemed that Apollo should be bowing to him not Percy to Apollo. So, neither of them bowed.

"Like wise," Apollo said simply. "so, you and Annabeth still going strong hmm?"

"Yea," Percy slung his arm over my shoulders rubbing my arm on the other side. "Apollo, we kind of need to get back to camp. I thanked you for the birthday present." Percy motioned toward the car.

"I just came by, by request from your mother." He pointed at me and I shrunk back toward the car.

"Why?" I wondered partially hiding behind Percy.

"Aphrodite showed her what happened in the hotel room last night. Don't worry only I saw what happened this morning. Aphrodite spared your mother of what happened earlier today." He smiled Percy's way and then turned his attention back to me. "She wants me to tell you that if it goes any farther she will personally rip the lips and hands off of your boyfriend."

"Well noted" I stated. "Tell her that she will have to hurt me in order to get to him."

"Dually noted" Apollo climbed into his car and rolled down the window. "I'll see you all at the winter solstice. Good luck finding Thalia." With that he started the car. Percy shielded my vision as the sun chariot heated up and took off.

I climbed back into the car over Percy's seat and to my side. He climbed in right after I had moved and sat down in his seat. He started the car and revved the engine once before backing out. I kept one hand on his arm keeping him calm. He had become abnormally testy this summer and wasn't too fun to be around when he went off.

I kept the radio turned off as we sped down the road. We passed sign after sign just driving. I wasn't really paying attention until I noticed that we weren't heading toward camp. We were heading toward the south. He had been driving so fast we were already heading into Southern Kentucky.

We turned off of onto a smaller no name road and kept going passing horse farm after horse farm.

"Where are we going?" I said a little peeved that he hadn't said anything earlier.

"Short cut through Kentucky to get down through Tennessee to Alabama." He said curtly as we sped down the dirt road throwing dirt up behind us.

"No, why are we going there? We are supposed to be going to camp!" I exclaimed.

"No," he spat. "we need to find Thalia."

I wanted to argue. I thought I would have, but I just sat back in my seat as we sped forward. The sun was already beginning to fall and it was maybe nine before it was completely dark. That is when he pulled over. What in Hades?

"Why are we stopping?" I wondered as he popped on the cars interior lights.

"We need to rest. Don't worry, I'll sleep up here in the driver seat you can lay out in the back." He handed me a blanket out of another Wal-mart bag and unbuckled himself.

"Fine" I grabbed the blanket and crawled into the back. Percy turned off the lights and reclined his seat some. "Percy?"

"Yes Annabeth?" He asked a little annoyed.

"I didn't get my goodnight kiss." I said pitifully.

He began to chuckle to himself. The lights flicked on as he was turned around to face me. I leaned forward into a sitting position right next to his face. "Is this really necessary?" he wondered whispering right to my lips.

"Yes" I said as I leaned in and connect the fuse that melted my brain and sent the sparks. We didn't make that one last very long considering we had been warned earlier that day. Soon enough we would be eighteen though and then my mother couldn't do squat.

I leaned back from the kiss ashamed that we had expected this to be easy right after the war. In truth it had. It had been really simple because we were basking in the glory, and my mom thought it was going to be a short flick. Fortunately for us, it was long. Unfortunately for her, she hated everything about it.

I snuggled in under the blanket that already had the strong sent of Percy Jackson covering it. Automatically, I took in the scent without realizing it. The smell of salt, and blue axe, I only knew that because I had been in his room before.

I fell asleep memorizing the pattern of stitching for no apparent reason.

* * *

**Awwww! how sweet. Lets all be sad because i believe this is clsoe to the end of my story. Don't forget my other story! **

**LOVE Y'ALL **

**sincerely, wisegirlindisguise  
**


	7. Where My Heart Is

**Hey y'all! I got great feedback in the few hours the other one has been other. 1.08 THOUSAND viewers from the USA alone. I love you guys and the support you give me Thank you!**

* * *

In my dream I saw Thalia again. She was now sitting under the stars in a row boat with the boy I had seen last night. He had an arm around her shoulders and was whispering something in her ear. She went off laughing and settled down again still in the comfort of his arm. He wasn't wearing a jacket, but Thalia had one draped around her shoulders along with his arm.

They were just staring at the stars as if they were the most interesting thing. I could feel my dream beginning to end when the leaned in and kissed each other. A flash of lighting came down. "Dad!" Thalia screamed right before I woke up.

I was buckled up in the back, but I was still lying down. Percy was driving already and we were crossing the Alabama state line. "Welcome to Alabama the Beautiful." The sign read as we drove in. I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed up into the front.

"Morning Beautiful, I got you some coffee; it's just how you like it." He pointed to a cup in the console of the car. I picked it up and cradled it in my hands. I looked at the clock and wasn't really surprised when it read 11:32. When we were out of camp I would sleep way more than necessary.

"You're awesome" I said as I took the first sip and realized it was just how I liked it.

"I know." He said with quite an attitude. I punch him in the arm and he pretended like he lost control of the car. I found there was no need to freak out.

"We are almost there." I said realizing I could sense how close Thalia was. The feeling was as if I was getting pulled in toward her. When the feeling made a sharp turn off into the woods I shouted, "Stop!"

He pulled over and turned toward me. "Why? What happened?"

"She is close." I said looking away from him and toward the woods.

"How can you know? We are in the middle of no…" He trailed off.

"Where," I finished turning toward him.

"Look"

"What?" I turned back toward the woods. There she was Thalia Grace leaned up against a tree staring at us. "Oh my gods." Her hair was perfectly braided and she was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that said, "If you can read this you are too close." I climbed from the car mindlessly and headed her way.

The grass was high and up to my knees as I trekked her way. She leaned away from the tree ready to embrace my hug once it got there. I felt like I was moving as slow as a snail. Percy climbed out behind me and locked the car. I finally made it up to her and she opened her arms awaiting the hug.

"Thalia" I threw myself at her. She wrapped her arms the rest of the way around me and released one to give Percy a hug.

"Looks like I need to make a call to camp and tell them they are missing some campers." She said pushing us away a bit so she could look at us. "Annabeth, you look… like you were sleeping in a car. Percy you look… bad."

"Thanks" Percy said knowing that he did look pretty bad. "So, how many campers are you going to call in… three?"

"I am not a camper anymore. I'm a huntress." Thalia said proudly.

"No you're not." I laughed a bit. "Who is he?" I wondered.

"Annabeth how'd you…"

"Show me" I demanded motioning toward the woods. She huffed and began to walk into the woods. I followed closely with Percy at my side. He gave me a peck on the cheek as we walked and Thalia laughed a bit. She seemed like she had eyes in the back of her head. She led us out to the center of the woods where there was a lake. There was a row boat on the shore and a house on the other side.

We piled into the boat and pushed off. She began to row and then got some help from Percy. We glided along the water's surface all the way to the other end of the lake. There was a blonde headed boy sitting in a lawn chair on the patio. He got up when he saw us coming and left sight.

The boat docked it self and we stepped out of the boat. The boy came back with two other chairs.

Thalia ran to greet him and kissed his cheek as they spun around. "Did you find your friends?" he wondered as he set her back on her feet.

"Yea," she said realizing we were still there. "You guys this is Tyler. Tyler this is…"

"Percy and Annabeth, it's great to finally meet you." He shook Percy hand and then kissed mine.

"Yes, Tyler is the son of Athena. He ran away from home and made a living. This is his place." She motioned toward the house. It had wooden paneling and large windows.

I admired the house silently and then looked back to Thalia and Tyler. They were sitting now. She was on his lap checking a rather large cut under a bandage on Tyler's leg I hadn't noticed before.

"Your dad did that didn't he?" I said looking at Thalia.

"Yea, you saw?" She wondered looking back toward me.

"Yea, I saw that and you guys playing hide and go seek in the woods."

"That was fun." Tyler stated watching Percy by the lake who was talking to a group of fish. "What is he doing?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you go find out? I need to talk to Thalia for a bit." I said hinting not so subtly to go away. He took it and walked off with a slight limp. "Thalia, is this where you have been the whole time?" I wondered a little frustrated that I hadn't known.

"Yes" she said sheepishly suddenly interested in her toes.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me?" I ordered.

"Because I was kind of ashamed." She said softly.

"Ashamed for falling in love?" I wondered kind of confused.

"Yes Annabeth, I took an oath to stay a maiden forever and then I fell in love with one of your siblings. It was embarrassing loosing my eternal life because I fell in love over a kiss." She said blowing up. She got to her feet and stalked away from me turning and pointing at me.

"Thalia, it's ok. I can completely understand. I have gotten my share the last couple days."

"Annabeth," she calmed down a bit approaching me. "I have been here with Tyler for three months." WHOA, WHAT!? I assumed it had happened recently.

"Thalia how did you avoid us finding you for that long?" I wondered almost in shock from the previous information.

"I blocked out all communication. I even shut down our empathy link for a time." She said realizing my silent reaction. "I'm fine; I promise." She urged. "Nothing happened, not even one attack."

"Ok, well I think Percy and I should, um, be going." I turned and almost walked away until her hand rested on my shoulder.

"I'll call and show you what happens from now on." She said and then let me going knowing I had to leave.

"Percy," I bleated out as I walked away. "we need to go."

"Ok Annabeth, the boat is ready to go." He called over to me from the shore.

I stepped into the boat and sat down waiting for my captain. He set down in front of me and sent us off into the water. We shot about halfway till he stopped us in the center of the lake.

"What's wrong?" He wondered. He brushed the hair I had purposefully moved in front of my face away.

"Nothing, everything, I thought she was my friend." I whispered still staring at the bottom of the boat.

"She is, but she had found where she belongs." He said pulling my head up with his hand under my chin.

Tears were streaming down my face. "Where is mine?" I wondered just looking at his eyes already knowing the answer.

"I don't know about you, but mine is wherever you are. I'm hoping yours is similar." He brushed away my tears and kissed my forehead. Stupid Seaweed Brain had to be so perfect. "I was going to give this to you later, but now I think is a good time." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a velvet box. It was too big for a ring.

He clicked it open and inside was something I never wood have expected. A silver key hung on a chain. The top was shaped like a heart. He stood carefully and stepped over the bench. He took it out of the box and hung it around my neck. His big hands carefully opened and closed the clasp. The chain fell onto my neck.

"It's the key to my heart." He whispered into my ear. "It will always be yours."

A fresh stream of tears fell from my eyes, but the reasoning had changed. These were tears of joy. Tears that said silently every word in my heart. These tears showed exactly where I belonged.

Percy came back to my front and picked me up and onto his lap. The boat continued on toward the other shore. Once we were out he sent it back across the lake and we walked back into the woods.

Half way through the woods he stopped me. "Annabeth?"

"Yes Percy?" I said facing him.

"I never got my morning kiss." He moved me up against a large tree. His forehead was pressed against mine as he moved a little closer.

"Is this really necessary?" I questioned laughing silently.

"Yes" he breathed brushing his lips across mine. He leaned a little closer closing the distance between our lips.

I brushed my fingers back through his hair and then locked my hands behind his neck. His lips opened and closed on my own as he pulled me away from the tree. His hands rested on my lower back keeping my body pressed to his.

When our lips separated our foreheads met again. As he stared into my eyes and I got lost in the sea of his eyes. I whispered. "I found where I belong. It's in your arms."

* * *

**And THE END!**

**(Crowd says *awww*) **

**Thank you, thank you. And check out my newest story! Kronos's Captive HELP ME. Follow Percy, Annabeth, and guess what their son and daughter. Luke/Kronos it back!**

**Dun, dun, daaaaaaa! R&R  
**


	8. For my readers AN

Hey, this is just an author's note out to all my dedicated readers! You guys are amazing and i love that i am getting other hits on my second story. My second story is indeed not a sequel to this one sorry. But, i got a suggestion the other day from one of my readers wanting me to write a sequel. I want to make y'all to love me and i want to please you...

SOOOOOOOOO... if you wish for me to write a sequel now is your chance. If you want a sequel i shall make one.

BUUUUUUUUUUT... if i don't get enough request I will not write the next.

I already have a title picked out and everything, but i have to write it so don't expect immediate results. If you want to hear the title i will tell you if you ask for the title name will be in a PM after i get a review.

R&R IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL. LOVE Y'ALL

Sincerely,

wisegirlindisguise


End file.
